Malfoy loves good
by Meleserpentard
Summary: Malfoy se déteste, déteste sa vie, déteste Potter et Granger et déteste Théodore... Heureusement, il y a elle, qui illumine sa vie et fait battre son cœur. Parce qu'il l'aime et qu'elle l'aime aussi... Elle doit l'aimer, c'est sûr. Sinon, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, autant se laisser sombrer.
1. Introduction

**note d'auteur : histoire violente qui traite d'anorexie, de suicide, de drogue, de sexe, de violence, et d'amour. Personnes sensibles s'abstenir (sauf si vous êtes masochiste) je vous propose un Drago Malfoy comme vous n'en avez jamais vu !**

Drago se regarde dans le miroir, il a quinze ans et déjà des cheveux blancs. Son teint est trop pâle, mais rien n'y fait, il est incapable de prendre des couleurs, incapable d'être en bonne santé. Il se déteste.

Et soudain ça le reprend, la nausée. Toujours. Aussi, c'est sa faute, il n'aurait pas du manger cette pomme après la soupe, il savait que c'était trop. Il vomi. C'est mal, il est plus maigre que Daphné, mais il ne peut pas s'arrêter. Avaler de la nourriture pour lui, c'est un peu comme les potions pour Londubat : une torture.

Zabini tambourine à la porte comme un possédé, Drago avale ses petites pilules, celles qui sont sensées lui apporter des vitamines et faire comme s'il allait bien, et celles qui doivent l'empêcher de se foutre en l'air aussi, les bleues. Il les aime bien, les bleues, même si elles le font un peu déconner. Drago avale tout ça d'un coup et ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour profiter de l'abrutissement des drogues, puis il sort de la salle de bain sous les insultes de Zabini.

Dans la chambre, Vincent et Grégory discutent joyeusement, et Théodore le regarde. Drago déteste le regard de Théodore, vif, tranchant comme une lame de rasoir. Drago a toujours peur de se blesser sur ce regard.

Il s'assoit sur son lit, la tête lui tourne. Vincent le regarde, Drago sait qu'il a pitié. Ils ont tous pitié de lui, mais Vincent est le pire, il se sent carrément obligé de jouer les gardes du corps. Drago se sent faible, pathétique.

Il est un Malfoy, merde !

Il se cogne la tête contre le pilier du lit et Grégory accourt pour l'empêcher de se blesser, Théodore renifle de dégoût. La voix de ténor de Blaise commence à retentir, pourquoi ce con doit toujours chanter sous la douche ? En même temps, il l'aime bien, la voix de Blaise. Elle est chaude et rassurante. Ça fait du bien.

oOoOo

Aujourd'hui, on est samedi. Ça peut paraître con mais cette seule information donne presque envie à Drago d'arrêter de se faire vomir. Ça lui donne presque envie de se soigner, de faire des efforts, de guérir. Parce que samedi, c'est le jour où il _la_ voit.

Sa fée.

Elle illumine ses nuits et ses journées, c'est sa putain de bouée de sauvetage. Et lui est son putain d'esclave, son plan cul à répétition, sa chose. Mais c'est sa manière à elle d'aimer, il supporte. Elle l'aime, il l'aime, et il ne se pose pas plus de question. Il accepte tout. Il a tout accepté. Il a tout subit. Parce que sans elle, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Elle l'aime c'est sûr, parce que sinon ça n'en vaudrait pas le coup, avaler ces putain de pilules chaque matin et sortir de la salle de bain en faisant semblant d'aller bien. Sans elle, ça n'a aucun sens, sérieux.

Mine de rien, Drago aime ce qui est bon, il aime les pommes (même s'il les vomis toujours), dormir, l'alcool et surtout, surtout, Malfoy aime Lovegood.

** Voulez vous savoir son histoire ? Leur histoire ? C'est violent, c'est absurde, c'est une Lovegood indifférente et un Malfoy mal dans sa peau, ce sont deux adolescents.**

**J'attend d'avoir des avis positifs pour poster une suite... Donc si vous voulez qu'elle voit le jour : review ^^ **


	2. La nausée

Drago Malfoy avait réussi, au prix de quelques galions, à se faire une réputation certaine. On murmurait dans les couloirs ses exploits fantasmagoriques, qu'une fille bien payée était allée raconter à ses amies. Pour dire vrai, Malfoy n'avait pas même l'ombre d'une idée de comment c'était foutu, une femme, en dessous des robes de sorcière. Le mystère de sa vie. Pansy lui avait proposé, une fois, de lui montrer. Mais Drago n'était pas comme ça, Pansy, c'était une amie. Juste une amie. Il y avait Astoria, bien sûr, à qui il aurait pût demander puisque de toute façon ils allaient se marier. Mais Astoria n'était pas une femme, c'était une gamine. Alors la vie sexuelle de Drago se résumait aux rumeurs que lançait Blaise. Ça le laissait de marbre. Drago s'en foutait.

De toute façon, Drago s'en foutait de tout. Systématiquement. Rien ne retenait son attention. Ce que c'est barbant, un adolescent dépressif. Même pas original en plus, il avait chopé la maladie psychologique la plus courante et la plus chiante du monde. Le pire, peut être, c'est qu'à serpentard on le savait. Spécialement dans le dortoirs. Ils étaient con, les autres, de croire que le grand Malfoy était un prince alors que les sangs purs avaient juste pitié de lui. Ils le trouvaient pathétique, le pauvre petit Malfoy sans défense, qui pouvait se foutre en l'air du jour au lendemain, en un clignement de paupière... Pauvre chose. Et puis il y avait Vincent et Pansy, eux c'étaient des vrais potes, qui s'inquiétaient pour lui, sérieux.

Bref, Malfoy était une petite chose pathétique, chétive, toujours malade, qui pouvait vous calquer dans les doigts à tout instant. Une bombe que douze psychomages n'avaient pas pût désamorcer. Mais il s'en sortait bien, Malfoy. Il avait une fiancée, deux amis, une famille, une vie et jusque là son monde tournait à peut près rond.

Et puis il y eu ce jour où son monde à décidé de péter un câble, il s'est arrêté de tourner quelques instants, en même temps que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, et puis il a volé en éclat, il s'est mît à tourner dans tout les sens et ça ne voulait plus rien dire... Malfoy avait croisé le regard de Lovegood.

oOoOo

Cette fille l'obsédait, et quand il la voyait il se sentait laid, invisible, transparent... Il sentait son regard trop pâle, son corps chétif, pas musclé pour un sous, ses cheveux trop blancs, ses sales yeux gris à la con...

Alors qu'elle, c'était un ange. Elle était petite, toute fine et menue comme une des premières Vénus, avec les cheveux d'un blond lumineux, et une peau laiteuse qui semblait si douce... Elle avait des yeux aussi, des yeux qu'il aurait tout donné pour les regarder comme ça pendant des heures. Et surtout, elle transpirait le bonheur.

Malfoy ne pensait plus qu'à elle. Il pensait Luna. Respirait Luna. Souffrait Luna. Rêvait Luna. Pleurait Luna. Vomissait Luna...

Parce qu'il se sentait laid, inutile, invisible à ses yeux. Et ça le détruisait, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gerber tout son dégoût pour lui même. Elle l'ignorait, elle le méprisait sûrement... Comme tout les autres. Ils le méprisaient tous, en secret. Drago savait cela. Il n'était pas aveugle. Et même s'il l'était, Théodore se serai fait une joie de le lui rappeler.

« Malfoy, pauvre petite chose... Que dirai ton père en te voyant pleurer dans ton sommeil, comme la misérable chose que tu es... ? »

« Aller Malfoy, soit gentil. Ouvre grand la bouche, que j'y glisse ma langue. »

Et Drago obéissait, quel que soit l'ordre dégradant de Théodore. Parce que Théodore savait pour Luna, parce qu'ils se connaissaient et il pouvait faire en sorte qu'elle le déteste. Parce que Théodore était le fils que ses parents n'avaient jamais eut. Parce qu'il avait besoin de la came de Théodore... Drago obéissait toujours, de toute façon ça n'allait jamais bien loin. Drago détestait Théodore, dès qu'il le voyait la nausée revenait.

oOoOo

Luna est belle. Délicieuse. Elle virevolte, sautille, chantonne... Et elle se tourne dans sa direction, son regard merveilleux passe au travers du corps chétif de Malfoy. Il se sent crever de rage. Drago à envi de ne plus être transparent. Il est un Malfoy, il est riche, sa mère à toujours dit qu'il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est Luna.

**Note d'auteur : pour l'instant, on voit un peu le quotidien de Drago, histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance. Je crois que vous avez compris que Théodore est le grand méchant de l'histoire, pourtant d'habitude je le fait plutôt gentil... Mais c'est venu comme ça ^^**

**Merci à Rosalind pour son soutient.**

**Les review sauvent des bébés phoques, protège la couche d'ozone et empêche l'extinction des pandas.**


	3. Premier baisé

Luna. Drago veut Luna. Il la veut plus que la came de Théodore, plus qu'il ne veut arrêter de vomir, plus qu'il ne veut mourir. Il ne veut plus qu'elle dans sa putain d'apocalypse intérieure, il ne voit plus qu'elle et ça le rend fou, aveugle à sa propre douleur. Drago est dans la salle de bain, il dégueule son petit déjeuné et se rince la bouche, puis il avale ses pilules et tente de se donner un air présentable. Drago grimace devant son bras, il fait chaud en ce début de mai, mais les nouvelles scarifications sur son poignet le condamne à porter des manches longues.

Plutôt crever que de déshonorer son nom par sa faiblesse... Ou pire, plutôt crever que de voir Luna avoir pitié.

Malfoy traîne dans le parc comme une âme en peine, affichant un faux sourire satisfait et regardant les autres de haut. En vrai, il cherche Luna. Elle joue avec l'eau du lac noir. Ses robes ont volé dans l'herbe humide et elle ne porte plus qu'un ensemble blanc, cela lui va à ravir. On dirait un ange qui se fend la gueule d'un sourire d'innocente. Elle est belle. Drago se sent laid. Transparent.

Avant, lorsqu'il se sentait transparent, Dargo prenait la came de Théodore. Direct, ça allait mieux. Mais il y a Luna maintenant, il se demande si la came sera suffisante.

oOoOo

« Alors Malfoy ? Tu viens ramper aux pieds de ton seigneur et maître ? »

Drago déteste Théodore, toujours le mot qui blesse. Toujours enfoncer le clou jusqu'à ce que ça pisse le sang... Théodore Nott est un sadique. Il sait bien pourtant, qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser faire, que Vincent serait prêt à lui casser sa sale gueule de con, à Nott. Mais Théodore a la came, ça le rend tout puissant aux yeux de Drago. Un peu comme un dieu. Et puis Théodore connaît bien Luna.

« Dis moi Malfoy, si je te disais que mes tarifs ont augmentés... Jusqu'où irais tu pour ta dose ? » jusqu'où Théodore l'exigerait. Comme toujours. Cette enflure le sait, il profite.

Bien sûr il est riche, ce n'est pas le problème. Les tarifs de Théodore ne sont pas matériels. Ils sont humiliants. C'est la servitude que réclame Théodore, l'obéissance. Être dépendant de la drogue signifie être dépendant de Théodore Nott. Tous le savent à Poudlard. Tous le savent et personne n'a jugé bon de prévenir Drago quand il a foncé tête la première dans cette connerie... Bande de salopards.

Enfin, jusque là, Théodore n'a pas trop abusé. Mais même rien que le laisser fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche ça lui donne la nausée. C'est comme le regard de propriétaire qu'il lui lance, son regard lame de rasoir, ça lui donne envie de gerber.

oOoOo

Luna était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Drago s'assit à côté d'elle en essayant d'ignorer les cris d'alarme que pousserait sa mère si elle savait, avec Luna à côté il n'allait sûrement pas avoir envie de plonger.

Luna ne disait rien, comme s'il n'était pas là. Encore. Et Drago en avait foutrement marre d'être invisible. Alors il a fait la pire erreurs de sa vie, ou peut être la chose la plus intelligente jamais tentée, il n'a pas encore tranché : Malfoy à embrassé Lovegood. Elle s'est laissée faire, elle a même approfondi le baiser. Elle a laissés ses mains se balader sur son corps trop maigre dont Malfoy avait honte. Ça le gênait qu'elle sente ses côtes sous sa peau et ses cuisses raides, dénuées de muscles saillant comme sûrement Potter en avait. Et puis les caresses passant ça ne le dérangeait plus du tout. Drago ne savait pas trop si s'etait la drogue ou Luna. C'était sûrement un subtile mélange des deux. Et quand il bandait tout à fait elle s'est levée, et sans même lui jeter un regard elle est retournée se coucher.

Drago était à nouveau transparent. La magie était passée, il s'est d'abord demandé si c'était pas juste un rêve, et puis la bile lui est montée à la gorge. Dans ses rêves, Malfoy est fort, il ne gerbe jamais. Luna l'avait vraiment embrassé.

**Note d'auteur : Arg... Je vais vite fait passer en rating M, nan ? Ça vaut mieux je crois... On commence à passer aux choses sérieuses ^^**

**Merci à Rosalind pour son soutient.**

**Les review sauvent des bébés phoques, protègent la couche d'ozone et empêchent l'extinction des pandas.**


End file.
